


Awkward Reunions

by GriffinThing



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Matsuoka Rin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boypussy, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Nitori Aiichirou, Squirting, mentions of depression, not super important to the fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinThing/pseuds/GriffinThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't often that Rin dwells on his past. He really tried not to. If he does, things his south very quickly.</p><p>But of course, if a small child comes up to him who looks exactly like the one person that dwelling on make his day turn sour, it's hard not to dwell on the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: https://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/3042.html?thread=3863778#cmt3863778  
> If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes in this, please tell me so I can fix it. Even if it's really little.

Matsuoka Rin was walking home from work one day when it happened. He had hoped that while he was off duty he wouldn't have to deal with this, but of course, he did.

Still tired from the most recent mountain of paperwork, he almost didn't notice the small child running towards him. That is, until that child ran straight into his legs. The kid hugged his legs and whimpered softly.

Despite what others might think, he was actually great with kids.

He gently pulled the child his leg and bent down to the child's height.

"Hey, kid, you okay?"

He slowly shook his head.

"What's the matter?"

He sniffled and looked up at Rin, tears already forming in his eyes. Those eyes looked really familiar. They looked like...

"I can't find my mom," he cried.

Rin have him a small smile. "Would you like me to help you?" A nod. "Okay," he started, straightening and picking up the kid. "What does she look like?" He put the kid on his hip, getting a smile from the boy.

"Um... he's got silver hair, and blue eyes that look like mine." Okay, so his mother was a male omega.

"Where were you when you lost him?"

"I was at-"

"Kiyoshi!"

Rin twisted his head to see-

"Kiyo, how many times have I told you not to run off when we go out?"

Nitori Aichirou stood with his hands resting on his hips, an expression of exasperation and relief on his face.

"I'm sorry, mama." Kiyoshi got down from Rin's side and solemnly walked to his mother.

"It's okay, just please don't do it again. Strangers can be dangerous." He was on his knees, hugging his son by the end of his statement. He then, reminded of the fact that he didn't know who the one who had his son was, glanced up.

"R-Rin?"

\-----

"R-Rin?"

"Yes, Ai?"

"I- you know I love you, right?"

"Of course." A beat. "You know that I love you too, right?"

"Yes, thank you, senpai."

\-----

"So…" Rin was at a loss.

"What?"

"When did you have a kid?" He wondered who the kid's father was.

"A while ago."

"How old is he?" The kid looked small, probably only three or four.

"Six."

Oh.

\-----

"A-ah! S-sen-pai," Aichirou breathed out. His legs felt like jelly, his whole body felt too hot, and still he begged for more. Needed more. More heat, more Rin. More, more, more…

He cried out as he came, his boyfriend's name on the tip of his tongue.

As they laid there, stewing in the afterglow, he felt content, as though nothing would ever go wrong.

\-----

Matsuoka Rin sat awkwardly in his seat.

"I'm sorry if Kiyo caused you any trouble."

"No, I'm used to that kind of situation." Aichirou seemed confused. "I'm a cop."

"Oh."

The atmosphere was tense.

"Why did you give up on your dream?"

"I had to. Shortly after… um… I got injured, not bad enough that I would be too extremely affected in everyday life but enough that I couldn't swim anymore."

\-----

He was panicking.

When did it happen?

How would he tell Rin?

How would he tell his family?

What would happen to him?

He threw away the tests, praying desperately that Rin wouldn't look into the trash can and see the sticks that has little plus signs on them.

\-----

"So, what are you doing now?"

"I, um, I am currently working at an elementary school. I'm trying to become a teacher," to his family's chagrin, "and taking care of Kiyo."

"Is he, is Kiyoshi the reason why, why you…"

"Yeah, I didn't know what I was going to do."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I would have been a burden to you, you had your dream and I would have just held you back." Don't cry, don't cry!

"You wouldn't have been a burden, how could you think that? You're the reason-" he stopped suddenly.

"The reason?"

"You're the reason why I kept going." He sighed. "After you left… after you left I- didn't know what to do. You were my reason to keep moving and then I threw myself into swimming. That's why I got injured, I overworked myself and my body couldn't take it."

"What did you mean by I was your reason to keep going?"

Rin started incredulously at him. "Depression. I have depression. You were… you being your bright, happy self was what kept me going. It's what made me realize I needed help. What pushed me to get help. Then I fell in love with you and then we got together. Everything was perfect. Then you left.

"You were the reason, when I would have the downs of my depression… you were the reason why I didn't- why I didn't kill myself."

By the end of it, Aichirou was crying openly, and Rin seemed close to tears as well.

"I'm sorry." A broken sob escaped him. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's fine. I'm stable now, I know how to deal with it and I've gotten help."

"No, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I left you, that I didn't realize."

\-----

"Senpai? Are you okay?"

"Just not feeling great."

"Do you need anything?"

He looked up. Motioned for the younger one to get into his bunk.

"Senpai?"

"Just… just let me hold you for a bit?"

"Okay, senpai."

\-----

It was late. The sky was pitch black. Everyone was asleep.

Everyone except Aichirou.

He stood in the middle of the dorm room. A stray tear ran down his face.

"Goodbye, senpai."

\-----

One thing many people didn't know about him was that his family was actually very wealthy.

No one realized because he didn't really act like a privileged boy at school, or ever.

Unfortunately, his parents were not pleased with his news.

His mistake could ruin their family name.

They tried to convince him to get rid of it, all of their attempts proved futile.

So his parents would have to face up to the fact that their son was pregnant at sixteen and he was keeping the baby.

\-----

After their unpleasant reunion, they meet many more times.

Soon, they revealed their relationship to Aichirou's family.

Kiyoshi loved his father. He grew very attached, so even if his parents split again Rin wouldn't be going anywhere.

\-----

"Tadaima!"

Silence.

"Ai?"

More silence.

"Aichirou?"

He faintly heard a whimper. He knew that sound.

Rin made his way to he and Aichirou's bedroom.

The scent and sight he was met with confirmed his suspicions. His mate was in heat.

"Rin," Aichirou moaned out. "Please help me."

He almost refused, wanting to stay and watch his mate pleasure himself. It was tempting. To stay and watch him begging, desperate to be fucked. Laying there, panting pitifully, fucking himself on his fingers, crying out as he tried to cool this burning heat.

But he wasn't that cruel.

He gently removed the fingers that were stuck deep inside of Aichirou, who whimpered at the loss.

He took the hand that was drenched in slick and licked it clean.

"Please, please," he cried, trembling violently and thrusting his hips against empty air.

Rin glanced at him.

"Please," he begged. Then his eyes went dark as he added, "please, Alpha."

As if he could say no to that.

He quickly kissed his mate's lips and began a path down his body.

He spent very little time before he went straight for Aichirou's heat.

"Ahhhhh!"

Slick flooded his mouth as he kissed his mate's second set of lips. He buried his face into Aichirou's sweet cunt, his hands found leverage in his firm cheeks.

Wet noises filled the room, making a beautiful symphony when meshed with Aichirou's sweet moans.

The omega's inner walls clamped around his tongue as the muscle wriggled it's way inside. A long finger soon joined the tight space.

As a second finger joined the first, Rin removed his tongue. The pace his fingers had was a slow and torturous one. He heard his mate cry out in frustration.

He licked his way too Aichirou's clit and licked it once, twice before lightly sucking out into his mouth.

"Oh! Please, please, more, please."

He added a third finger and spread them apart, then sucked harder on his clit.

Aichirou screamed.

Rin bit his clit very, _very_  softly, knowing how sensitive the hardened bud was and how it would hurt if he bit too hard.

He knew that the omega was close, very close, so he spotted up his pace. Then his hands that was on his boyfriend's backside squeezed and his finger lightly brushed his entrance and-

" _Aaahhhhhnn_!"

Rin felt a distinct wetness against his face. More than usual.

"Did you just-"

"Please don't say it."

"Squirt?"

Unsurprisingly, this turned Rin on more than anything else.

In the next ten seconds, Rin had himself hammering away at his mate's tight and warm, and still sensitive, cunt. Aichirou ended up screaming throughout the entire night.

\-----

"Matsuoka Kiyoshi, what did I tell you about fighting?"

"That I shouldn't do it."

"So why did you pick a fight with your best friend?"

"Because he was- he was kissing Tadashi!"

"What was that little shit doing?!"

"Rin, calm down."

"No, I will not calm down, that little shit is going to defile my precious child."

"He's not a child anymore and he wouldn't let Kai do anything to him if he didn't want him to."

"He _is_ still a child, he's only seventeen and that bastard is twenty-four!"

"Rin, Tadashi knows what he is doing, he is very happy with Kai and I've already made sure that Kai is serious about him."

"But-"

"No buts, he is happy and _neither_  of you will interfere unless the situation is dire."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes, mama."


End file.
